guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zaishen Challenge Quest/1
These are cool Zenus1 04:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This new 4th year anniversary update is all a bunch of garbage, basically what ArenaNet has done here is take recycled gameplay and packaged it in a brand new cardboard box. It sucks, guild wars sucks, arenanet REALLY sucks, i mean come on how hard is it to come up with something new once and a while? People need to wake up and realize how crappy this game is, i know i did. :Then would you kindly go elsewhere? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:42, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I personally enjoy the additions, and they have actually made me start playing Guild Wars much more actively again. However, they could've done a lot better with the free storage. Currently my account is locked from getting it because I "used the coupon too many times." -Phazor 19:46, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, I just tried again right now and the website was 100x faster (literally) and it worked. -Phazor 19:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Zaishen Challenge Quest = daily guild event. :) --◄mendel► 20:48, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Are we adding each day's quests as their own article? If so, where do they go? Segick 21:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That would seem pretty insane. I know that I did see a chart that had a history of the quests, which I think is a lot more efficient. Plus, the daily quests are basically missions/PvP/bosses that already have articles of their own with instructions on how to complete them.-Phazor 21:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe we should add little notes to those articles detailing what some of the "bonuses" are? I mean, I know that one of the bonuses for the Blacktide Den thing was the actual bonus, but I have no idea what the other one was. Qing Guang 00:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::The pattern so far is that the Bounty has one Bonus (kill in HM), and the Mission has 2 bonus objectives (get Masters/Bonus, and play in HM). I do however not know wether the HM quest bonus requires Masters in HM... I think not. Mr J 19:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Archive past quests Since the history of the quests will get long, why not start a past quests page and place all the info there? -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 23:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I suggest that the Zaishen Challenge article should be remade to a generic description of what the challenges involve (play a mission, hunt a boss, fight some PvP) along with some generic tips on getting Zaishen Bonuses (mission bonus and hard mode completion can be done on seperate runs). The history of which missions/bosses/PvP arenas were targetted by Zaishen Challenges can then be distributed among the trivia sections of the articles for each individual target. (Blacktide Den - On Apr24 2009, this mission was a Zaishen Challenge, offering XYZ rewards) Do we really NEED to collect the history of EVERY daily Zaishen Challenge change into an archive that will just become larger and larger over time? Mujaki 23:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Preparing for Many ZCQs I'm hoping a power-wikian can design a set of condition templates that helps us keep consistent and professional track of the various Zaishen Challenge Quests (ZCQs). The required features might include: *Add an entry 1x to populate both by-date, by-type tables, and a /Research table (for determining patterns); *Alphabetical sorts within tables; *Auto wiki-links (if you spell the quest names correctly); *Calculate max rewards per day and per ZCQ; *Auto distribution counts to the research table. Maybe something like, : { { ZCQ Entry | Title= | Type= | Date= | RewardXP= | RewardGold= | RewardFactionAmt= | RewardFactionType= | ZoinBase = | ZoinBonus1= | ZoinBonus2= | RequiredGame= } } This would also allow to keep the main article current without additional edits, if we decided (for example) to only display a week's worth of ZCQs (in case there are dozens or hundreds of permutations). Feel free to amend the feature list above if you like the idea and prefer a different implementation. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 01:34, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I've been thinking about that as well. If the info that is now in the tables is the one we deem essential (i.e. is that final?), there's going to be an infobox for use on the /Zaishen Quest pages, and its contents can be collected and tabulated by DPL, which would keep some of these tables current automatically, and also allow to only display, say, the 7 latest ones. People knowledgeable in the ways of DPL could then craft queries over larger sets of data. --◄mendel► 10:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Bonus icon I'd like to have a nice icon for the bonus rewards (in place of *') that could also be used for teh quest pages. Suggestions? --◄mendel► 10:43, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I suggest a mudkip icon.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde]] 03:58, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::I second that notion. Ladies, Gentlemen... Let it be done. - 23:02, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Quest time switch over Here it states that they switch over at 12 pacific and I'm im sure that this might be wrong. I watch all the quest switch over at 12 EST which is 9am Pacific. I'll watch it again today and reply back with what I have.-- 11:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I wasn't crazy the Quests switch over at 9am PST 12 EST the table needs to be fixed. -- 16:35, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Updated this page to correct information that daily quests were updated at noon pst to noon est. I have verified this information. tomorrow is the day where we will find out if it's a weekly repeat. Leaning towards it, there's not many PVP modes left. --Viruzzz 10:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :I think and very much hope like hell that it's a weekly repeated thing. Because a everlasting Fireworks is 50 -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 10:46, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::That's still 10 weeks :) Viruzzz 10:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::PVP will have to repeat at some time, and so will the missions; eventually all of them will have been completed and either they stop, or they repeat. It's also possible that they will repeat, but not be in the same order. History It strikes me that at some point this page will grow much too large, and be rather impossible to handle, what with the "new row to every chart every day" thing going on. Wouldn't it be best to separate the charts into a different page, linked here, and have this page only store the current day's challenges? It would be a much more efficient way to organize this page. 16:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC)